Roman window shade systems and assemblies include a shade and/or a backing fabric that is adapted to fold into a plurality of horizontal pleats or folds as the shade is opened. The folds are typically formed using rigid battens that are sewn to the fabric or otherwise coupled to the fabric using a clip or other retaining mechanism. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a typical configuration for a roman shade assembly 100, with shade assembly 100 being shown in a fully opened position. As shown, shade assembly 100 includes a shade fabric 106 and a plurality of battens 112 coupled to shade fabric 106 (e.g., via batten clips 114). Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1, when shade assembly 100 is in the opened position, shade fabric 106 forms a plurality of folds 118 along the front side of assembly 100 (e.g., the side facing the interior of the room), with each fold 118 being formed between adjacent battens 112. At such an opened position, battens 112 are typically drawn into a distended configuration that forms a backwards “J-shape” along the back side of shade assembly 100. This can create an aesthetically displeasing appearance for the stacked assembly. Additionally, as the stacked assembly is compressed and forced backwards, one or more portions of shade fabric 106 may come into contact with the surface of an adjacent window (not shown), which can result in condensation from the window being absorbed by shade fabric 106 and may also lead to the stacked assembly being pushed forward relative to the window. Moreover, when in the bunched or distended configuration shown in FIG. 1, shade assembly 100 is often difficult to manipulate and/or release from its opened position.
Accordingly, an improved shade assembly that can be moved to a fully opened positioned without becoming distended in the manner described above would be welcomed in the technology.